


Children Dread Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A boy trembled in darkness as he remembered the Sewer King's new scowl.





	Children Dread Darkness

I never created Batman TAS.

A boy trembled in darkness as he remembered the Sewer King's new scowl and viewed him as a creature under the bed.

THE END


End file.
